Actions Speak Louder Than Words, Darlin'
by Nicoley117-TheBlueMartini
Summary: Takes place during 2x13. So how exactly did John Ross propose to Pamela? Read on to find out. JohnRossxPamelaRebecca OneShot


**Disclaimer: **Don't own Dallas or this awesome couple pairing.

**A/N: **Ok, so I noticed there's like a severe lack of John Ross & Pamela Rebecca fics out there...there totally needs to be more of them! Anyways, I have taken it upon myself to write this oneshot about them. I'm not the best writer ever, but I'm kinda obsessed with this couple, so I was just like "If no one will write about them...then I WILL!" So I hope you enjoy it.

It takes place in episode 2x13...basically what happens between when John Ross is talking with Pamela and when they're in the chapel in Vegas. I just wondered how in the world did John Ross end up "proposing" to Pamela...so I decided to write how I think it all went down! Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Well, actions speak louder than words, darlin'. They always will."

"What do you want me to do?"

He looked straight into her eyes for a moment.

"Marry me."

Pamela's eyes flickered in surprise as thoughts began racing through her mind. Marrying John Ross Ewing would be the ultimate defiance towards her father…the man who killed her babies.

And marrying John Ross would mean marrying the man who had told her the truth about her father. It would mean marrying the man who was the only one concerned about her enough to check up on her during her time of need when she felt like she had lost everything. He was there for her when no one else was. He was a man she…_loved. _

"Okay."

For only a second, John Ross looked surprised, but that surprised facial expression quickly turned into a devilish smile. His Uncle Bobby's plan was coming together nicely. He may not have been entirely thrilled with the idea of being tied down as a married man, but with Pamela…he at least knew he was falling for her.

John Ross cupped her cheek as he looked into her eyes. "What do you say we get married right now?"

Pamela face lit up. "In Vegas?"

John Ross nodded.

"I'll call and have the Barnes Global private jet prepared for take-off right away." Pamela said, turning towards the couch to retrieve her phone from her purse.

"Wait," John Ross grabbed her hand to stop her from walking away, pulled her close, and kissed her. "Meet you downstairs," he said as he pulled away. Then he stepped away from her and headed straight for the elevator.

XxxxxxxxX

Pamela, sitting aboard the Barnes private jet with her back up against John Ross's chest, looked down at his hand that had encircled her waist and stared at it for a moment. She knew she was falling in love with him. Marrying him would be a fresh start of a new life for her. Goodbye to her father and his manipulations and being tangled up in the webs of his strong hatred for the Ewings. Goodbye to the all-consuming pain of losing her babies. Goodbye to the old Pamela Barnes that continuously strived to please her father.

And hello Pamela Ewing.

John Ross played with Pamela's hair and twirled it between his fingers, thinking about how his father would feel about him marrying a Barnes. His father originally disapproved of his relationship with Pamela, but he surely would be satisfied that by marrying Pamela, he was helping to take down Cliff Barnes. He would be proud.

Now, the fact that he actually felt some emotional attachment to Pamela…he wasn't so sure his daddy would approve of that.

The plane ride remained silent most of the way, each of them simply too lost in their own thoughts.

XxxxxxxxX

A few hours later, they touched down in Las Vegas. After a quick shopping trip to buy what Pamela felt was more "proper wedding attire," they drove to the first wedding chapel they could find.

They had just walked through the doors when Pamela suddenly stopped. She turned towards John Ross.

"Actually, I've changed my mind. I can't do this."

John Ross's face quickly looked alarmed. "Pamela, we just-" he began to say, but Pamela was quick to cut him off.

"I'm not marrying you till I get a proper proposal." Pamela smiled at him.

John Ross sighed with relief and smiled back at her. "Well, darlin', if that's what you really want."

Pamela nodded.

John Ross turned around and looked at his surroundings. He noticed some gumball machines in the corner. He walked over to one of them, slipped in a quarter, and received a plastic red and silver ring in return.

He walked back over to Pamela. Getting down on one knee, he looked up at her and grabbed her hand. With his other hand, he held out the plastic ring.

"Pamela Rebecca Barnes, will you avenge your father, make me the luckiest man in the world, and marry me?"

Pamela beamed. "Yes."

Standing up, John Ross slid the ring on her finger. Then, cupping her face in his hands, he pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"Alright, darlin', let's go get hitched." He said when he pulled away.

XxxxxxxxX

Standing in his black suit and tie, John Ross waited with the minister in the chapel for his bride to appear. He couldn't help but wonder about Pamela's motivations for marrying him. He knew he felt something for her, but did she love him? Or was he purely just a tool she was using in order to get revenge on her father?

Suddenly, Pamela appeared in a simply white dress at the end of the aisle, bouquet of flowers in hand. The organist began to play the wedding march as Pamela made her way towards John Ross.

When she reached him, he smirked at her. "You're wearing white…really Pamela?"

"Barnes aren't supposed to marry Ewings, I have a plastic ring as a wedding ring, and we're getting married in a chapel in Las Vegas in front of no family or friends. Something about this wedding needed to be traditional." Pamela smoothly retorted and smirked back at him.

Both of them chuckled and looked to the minister, who read off the wedding vows.

He concluded with the words "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They turned to each other, holding each other's hands. It was at this moment John Ross decided to ask the question that had been bothering him,

"Are you doing this because you love me or 'cause you hate your father?"

"I do," she simply replied.

Satisfied with that answer, John Ross brought her closer and kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading! Please review :)

I'm also considering writing more JR/PR fanfiction...probably something that takes place after the season finale. At the moment, I'm just trying to get all of my ideas together. So if any of you have any ideas, don't be afraid to share! Thanks!

~Nicole


End file.
